Good Lil' Demon
by No Green Witches
Summary: Cole Turner goes to Los Angeles in hopes that Angel with help him keep his demon at bay and all hell breaks loose. Angel/Charmed Crossover


It was late at the Hyperion hotel. The occupants were all in the comfortable silences of doing their own thing. It had been quite lately; nothing more than the occasional vampire dustings, no demons and Wolfram & Heart seemed to be leaving them alone. Wesley was deep in ancient texts, Gunn was playing a video game -that he claimed kept his reflexes sharp-, and Cordy was surfing the internet for the latest fashions she couldn't afford. Angel was in his office going over the books. Because of the lack of demons, there was also a lack of clients. Cordy had told him that he better find away to get blood from a turnip if he wanted to eat.

"Where are you going Angel?" Cordelia asked.

"To the store room to get some more tape for the calculator."

"Hey man, I'll go with you and see if there are any more batteries." Gunn said. Cordelia smiled knowing the real reason he was accompanying Angel was because he wanted the batteries but was afraid of rats. Cordelia thoughts returned to the Jimmy Choo's she'd never by able to have enough money for.

Just then, she saw someone approaching the front doors. He was a tall and well built. An elegantly dressed man was not their regular clientele. He walked through the lobby as if he owned it.

"Can I help you?" Cordelia said giving him her million-dollar smile as she walk up to the dividing wall._ Please! Oh please! Oh please don't let him be a vampire!_ She thought the whole time, _'Cause he's really gorgeous_.

"Yes I'm looking for Angel." he said

"Angel stepped out for moment. I'm Wesley Wyndam Pryce and this is Cordelia Chase. Were associates of Angel! Can we help you?" Wesley said, taking off his glasses. Cordelia didn't notice Wesley was standing next to her there until he spoke.

"I really just need to speak to Angel. Can you tell me when he'll be back?" the stranger asked. Just as Cordelia started to say that "He that's wouldn't be that long." and that he could "Have a seat."

"What do you want?" Angel asked in a menacing voice bursting though the door. Both men stared daggers at each other. The tension in the room was so thick it was palpable.

"I was sent by the Oracles. They said you can help me."

"The Oracles are dead." Angel said, his voice never wavering but, remembering the day he wished he could forget.

"Not the ones in San Francisco" The stranger said annoyed. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"The oracles never would have seen you. You're a lower being"

"There a Whitelighter that owes me a favor," He said.

_Whitelighter_ Angel thought _whitelighters don't work with demons._

"Angel, rude much! This gentleman needs our help! What's your problem?" Cordelia said not understanding what the men could sense in each other.

"Cordelia this _gentleman_ isn't a man at all, are you?" Angel said "Your high ranking demon if I'm not mistaken."

_Of course -cute guy, $2000 shoes- it's like I'm cursed._ Cordelia thought.

"I was wrong to come here. I'll just go find another vampire with a soul." _This is Los Angeles, there's probably one on every corner! _The stranger thought to himself.

"You think I'm just going to let you walk out of here?", Angel asked angrily.

"I don't think your going to be able to stop me!"

Angel's interest was peeked. Even the biggest, nastiest demons didn't just walk in casually as you please. So either this guy had a death wish or he needed help, but what kind of help? "Who are you?" Angel demanded.

"Cole Turner, you probably know me as Balthazar though. Kinda like Angel and Angelus" Cole said in smug tone.

"Balthazar" Wesley said, practically choking the name out.

"You've heard of me then?" Cole asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, I have. Balthazar is the most vile and deadly demon that has ever been."

"Thank you!" Cole said.

"I assure it wasn't a complement." Wesley replied. "The last I heard you were trying to destroy the charmed ones."

"Well, that's where the problem is."

"What have done to the charmed ones?" Wesley asked angrily.

"Nothing! Well nothing recently, but their was that one… No, I guess… Well all of them." Cole stuttered like he couldn't make up his mind.

"Who're the Charmed Ones?" Gunn asked no one noticing he was in the room.

"They're witches." Both Cole and Wesley said in unison.

"Witches?" Cordelia said.

"Yes extraordinary powerful witches that fight for innocents."

"And you tried to _destroy_ them?" Cordelia asked in disbelief.

"Well not anymore!" said Cole.

"Not anymore?" Angel repeated.

"Not since I fell in love with one of them."

"Oh! I'm not going through this again!" said Cordelia throwing her hands up and looking at Angel. "Maybe we should just all sit down and figure out what's going on."

They all walked into Angel's office. Angel motions for Cole to sit down. "Okay," Angel began, "The Oracles told you to come to me? Why did you go to the oracles in the first place?"

"Maybe I could start from the beginning," said Cole "I was working as a lawyer and I was called to the underworld by the triad."

"Wait. You're a lawyer and a demon?" Gunn asked. "I bet you work for Wolfram & Heart!"

"No, of course not! I'm evil but am not _that_ evil." Cole rolled his eyes and continued. "Like I was saying, I was summoned to the triad. The Charmed Ones had been killing demon on a daily basis practically."

"My kind of witches" Gunn said. Cole went on with his story about The Charmed Ones and him, quickly getting to the part about Phoebe helping him regained his humanity. This sounded all too familiar to Angel because that's what Buffy did for him. The phone rang on Cordelia's desk. Wesley excused himself and went to answer it. Cole continued to tell the rest of the gang the story of him and Phoebe. Wesley called Gunn to the phone. Angel saw the exchange noticed that Gunn looked perturbed as he hung-up the phone and walked back.

"If you don't need me I'm going to take off" Gunn said.

"Trouble?" Angel asked

"Not of the _undead_ kind, the _idiot_ kind. People cant stop running their mouths."

"Okay. Call me if anything jumps off." Angel said and returned his attention to Cole "I still don't understand what you want"

"I want your help with my demon. You've been resisting your evil side for a long time and I want you teach my how to do that" Cole said.

"You want Angel to show you how to be a good little demon?" Cordelia said in a shocked tone. Both men turned their heads and glared at her. "Okay. Okay sorry…" she said putting hands up defensively.

"Although I wouldn't put it like that, that's the jest of it. I need to know how to reign my demon." Cole said looking down and at what appeared to be financial ledgers. "I fully intend to pay you for your services."

"Pay!" Cordelia's Voice when up. She quickly tried to recover not wanting to seem so eager, but knew if they didn't get a paying client soon they are in trouble.

"Yes, I willing to pay $10,000 if your work with me."

Cordelia couldn't contain herself now. "_**$10,000!**_"

"Listen, I know this is a lot to take in, so I'll let you think about it" Cole said.

"No need to think about it, the answer is 'No!'" Angel said

"I see." Cole said standing to leave. Just then an extremely painful vision hit Cordelia. She jerked violently out of the chair and was just about to hit the floor when Cole caught her around the waist and helped her stand "What's wrong with her? It's not that much money!"

"She having a vision." Angel told him. Cole tried to help her back in the chair but Angel was taking over. "I've got her" Angel said curtly.

"I got it, don't touch _your_ seer. I understand" Cole said and backed a step away.

"It's a little girl she's… in a laundry room in an apartment building on Wilsure and Vine its… its trying to scare her to death.

Wesley raced into the office. It sounded like a magus demon. They usually feed on fear of innocents. "Shall I call Gunn?"

"No just stay here with Cordy," Angel said looking in his desk for something.

"You sure it's on Wilsure/Vine" Cole asked.

"Yeah it's a gray building with green awnings." She said rubbing her head. "Angel what are you looking for?" Cordelia asked. "Your keys are right here." She said pointing to the desk

"I'm looking for my lighter."

"Lighter, yes. Magus demons can only be destroyed by fire." Wesley said as if he just remembered.

Cole grabbed Angel's arm "I've got fire!" An in a second they shimmered out of the office. Cordelia and Wesley looked stunned

"Where did they go?" Cordelia gasped.

"They did something that's called a shimmer its how demons of his species travel."

"Okay that's creepy, in a efficient kind of way."

"If you are all right, I am going to see what I can find about him."

Cordelia went to powder room and splashed some water on her face. She thought about how strange things were in life. She worked for a vampire, she lived with a ghost, and demons were walking in and asking for help. She always assumed there were others who fought the good fight besides slayers, so it really shouldn't have surprised her. Normally this would be unsettling, but there was something about this guy. He seemed sincere. All her instincts were telling her to trust him… well not _trust _him, but not to dismiss him like Angel had. She walked back in the lobby

"Wes, tell me about The Charmed Ones."

"According to the Watcher's Diary, In 1689 a witch named Melinda Warren was the first in the line. Melinda prophesied that each coming generation of witches would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. The strongest good witches the world had ever seen. The sisters would form The Power of Three, the most powerful magical force ever."

"Wes, that's a history lesson. What about now?" She heard herself whine.

"As I was saying, their very powerful. They work with a whitelighters. I believe one of their powers is molecular immobilization

"Whats that?" Cordelia sound perplexed.

"She can freeze things in time." he replied.

"Oh! That probably comes in handy. What about the others?" she asked.

"Telekinesis and premonitions."

"Like me?" she asked.

"Yes."

Codelia didn't like that, she liked being the only one having the painful visions. Well not the painful part but she like being able to help and she like being important to the cause. She may not be a slayer or a champion but this was her way to help.

"What's a whitelighter?" she asked.

"It's a former mortal that is now a guardian angel for witches. They help and heal when necessary."

"Why don't we have a whitelighter?"

"They work for The Elders" Wesley said.

"Okay, who are The Elders?" Cordelia asked. Wesley loved using that big brain. Maybe she couldn't read 1000 year old dead languages, but she could size someone up in less than a minute and it had always served her well.

"They are manafestions of the power that be."

"Okay so let me get this straight, The Charmed Ones help people, whitelighters work for The Elders, and The Elders are really the PTB."

"Right."

"But we don't get special super powers and a gurdain angel."

"Right" said Wesley hoping Cordelia got it.

"Tell me again why don't have a whitelighter."

"Because, Cordelia, we work for a vampire."

"That not fair! That's like… mystical discrimination!" she huffed.

* * *

Angel and Cole were instantly in a ally on the street Cordelia had seen. Angels jerked away from Cole. "What are you doing? Don't grab me!"

"I got us here, didn't I?" Cole said.

"Just leave. I can handle this." Angel told him. Then they heard a scream that pressed them into action. Both of them raced into the building.

"Don't you have be to be invited in or something?" Cole asked as they entered the building.

"No. It's a laundry room, not a home." Then they saw a large black cloaked creature with a skull like face and glowing eyes feeding off the terrified young girl. Her essences was being pulled from her in a blinding white surge. Cole knew it would it leave her dead if she was lucky.

Angel pulled it away from the child and started hitting it repeatedly, yelling for the girl to run. She was too shocked and could not. Angel and the Magus fought. Cole watched them. Matched in strength. They were destroying the room, knocking each other into washers, dryers and tables leaving chaos in their path. The cloaked figure reached up and pulled a piece of pipe off the wall sending water flying everywhere and used his new weapon to pommel Angel.

"Anytime you want to jump in here Turner!" Angel yelled.

"Thought you said you could handle it."

"Cole!" Angel yelled as the creature began to increase its size, it was stronger than normal because it had just fed.

"Angel step away from it!" Cole yelled.

"Step away? Are you serious?" He continue to battle until, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cole holding what could only be described as ball of fire. Angel lunged and jumps back just as Cole threw it and the horrid thing was gone in a flash leaving only scorch marks and wrecked laundry room. Taking and unneeded breath Angel started toward the girl but Cole stopped him.

"I saved the girl. I'll take her home."

"You saved the girl? I'm the one the fought that thing! All you did was throw a fire ball" Angel practically yelled.

"Well that's all I needed to do." Just then a woman appeared at the door and the little girl ran to her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The little one cried running to her mother. The women walked into the room looking around at the mess

"Who are you and what have you done?"

"Your right Angel! You can handle this." With that Cole shimmed out of the there.

"Mister I'm calling the police! This is vandalism"

"Miss I didn't vandalize I..I was saving the..." The women produced a cell phone and started to call the authorities with the girl telling her about the scary man. She was worried more about the washers than her daughter. Angel walked over to the water main turned it off and fled thought the open window. Outside standing in the ally Angel realized he would have to walk back to the hotel because he didn't have car.

* * *

Bloody, bruised, wet and pissed off Angel turn the knob on the door to the hotel.

"Angel, where's Cole?" Cordelia ask.

"I never want to hear that name again! Where's Wesley?" asked Angel

"I told him I was fine and he seemed to want go find some books so I said for him to go." She said as Angel fell on the coach. "I think we should help him!" Cordelia said in voice that was grading on Angel.

"Help Wesley?"

"No Cole"

"Help him? You must be joking, expect it's not funny in any sort of way." Angel was uncomfortable and getting irritated by the minute. Standing up he said "Why Cordelia, because you have a lil' crush on him?"

"No because we are suppose to help people remember!"

"Cordelia, he's a _demon_. We fight _demons_ remember." Angel said feeling his own demon coming to the surface.

"No we help people that need help and what about when we help free the demons that fought in the ring?"

"Cordelia, that was different. _I_ was one of those demons." Angel said frustrated.

"Right! So we should help him!" Cordelia said thinking she had convinced Angel.

"No! We are not going to help him and that's final!" Cordelia gave him a look that let Angel know it _wasn't_ final.

Cordelia's voice became eerily calm. "So your point is there are people you refuse to help?"

Angel had had enough. "My point is-" he practically growled then regaining control " -if he had a real problem I _would_ consider helping him, but wanting to be a good demon is not a problem."

"To him it is" she quipped.

"Cordelia, this not demon behavior modification school!" He roared.

Not intimidated one bit she said, "The only point here is your pointy head" She had to get away from Angel before she staked him. She grabbed her purse, keys and tried to get her jacket that was stuck off the chair. Angel realizes she was leaving and had given up.

_Finally_ he thought and was about to go change clothes. He started for the stairs.

"Angel." Of course it wasn't going to be that easy. When Cordelia thought she was right, nothing but nothing could stop her. That was one of the things that he like about her except when that pit bull attitude was pointed at him.

"What Cordelia?" he said utterly aggravated.

She knew it was a low blow and she normally would not have resorted to this type of thing, not since high school when could reduce people to tears, but desperate times and all. "I wondered which side of this argument Doyle would be on." Watching Angel's face, she knew she hurt him. "Seeing that he was half demon. Hey! just like Cole! He was trying to be good and he was good right up till he died saving our lives and the lives of all those demons. Just something to ponder, I guess. Well goodnight Angel."

"Cordelia…" Angel said like the wind had been knocked of him.

Softening she said, "Just think about it. Okay? Please!" she said meekly

"Okay I think about it." Angel said defeated. fighting the magus was easier.

* * *

I, No Green Witches, do not own, Angel, Charmed or Jimmy Choo's!

This is an Angel/Charmed cross over. Thanks to the worlds greatest sister for the idea and the worlds greatest daughter for being an awesome Beta.

The first part is third person limited from Cordelia's side, then Angel's, then Cole's and so on and so forth.

With probably be bringing in the charmed ones in later chapters

Reviews are nice. Thanks!


End file.
